


it's all your fault

by prettyboyjacobs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, Idk how to tag things, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal dream, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Is that a thing, Minor Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, angry comfort, how could he, its mentioned that he loves them, karl jacobs swore, lowercase intended, quackity is mentioned, sapnap is mentioned, time traveler karl, woah death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyjacobs/pseuds/prettyboyjacobs
Summary: karl blames dream for his problems about quackity and sapnap being killed every single timeline he visits
Kudos: 47





	it's all your fault

**Author's Note:**

> time traveler!karl , immortal!dream  
> tw // dying ? mentions of death , death basically , killing
> 
> this is my first oneshot and first story on ao3 so pls don't be harsh :,)

he sniffled, hugging his legs to his chest tighter and wiping his nose.  
"every single time.."  
he looked up at the endless sky, sniffling once again  
"every timeline.."  
he wiped his nose and eyes again, now picking at the grass  
"i see them.. and every timeline.. i fall in love with them again.."  
his voice shook, his whole body did,  
"and every time.."  
he paused for a moment, taking a shaky breath and looking down at the grass  
"every time i.. i lose them.."

"i lose them.. they die. i watch them die. i have to see them die. every. single. time."

he ripped a small chunk of grass out the ground, throwing it off to the side

"why is it them? why do they have to die every single timeline? every single time. why do i fall in love with them.. every reincarnation of them, every descent, every ancestor.. every. single. time.."  
karl hugged his legs to his chest again, picking at his shoelaces

"why? why them? why does it have to be them? they don't deserve it."  
he looked over at his left side, sniffling.

"you kill them. every single one. every one of them. all the time. every timeline. you kill them!"  
he yelled out, breaking out into a sob

"e-every, every.. e-every single ti-time.. you kill them! you murder them! it's because of you!"  
he cried out, hands now in his hair, tugging on it. he broke out into sobs, crying into his knees.

the figure standing to the left of karl turned to him, looking at him in.. pity. or maybe it was sorrow.. guilt? pity, his head told him. pity.

"y-you kill them. it's be-because of you."  
karl looked over at the figure, still curled up  
"what if th-the next timeline is th-this one? and i have to watch them d-die. again. what am i gonna do then? ill be all alone.."  
he looked at the grass closing his eyes and burying his head in his knees

"you won't be alone,"  
the figure spoke,  
"you have me."  
he smiled warmly at the auburn haired boy curled up against the wall.

"you're shit."  
he mumbled

"aww, don't say that!"

"it's because of you!"  
he yelled, looking at the figure again. he stood up, pointing at the figure  
"it's because of you that they die every single timeline"

the figure continued to smile, moving closer to karl, but he backed away, shaking his head

"no.. no. no, i hate you. i hate you so much."

"you don't hate me, karl. i'm your only friend."

"no i fucking hate you. i hate you with every bone in my body. i want you dead!"

"don't say that,"  
he pouted, mockingly

"dead!"  
he cried out  
"you don't deserve to live. it's because of you i have to live and fall in love with every single version of them. it's because of you that i have to watch them die every time. it's because of you!"  
he stepped towards the figure, pointing a finger to his chest, poking him  
"it's because of you that i have to suffer. that they suffer."

"it's fate, karl,"  
he smiled, grabbing karl's hand and gently holding it, but he snatched it away, shaking his head

"it isn't fate, it isn't destiny. it's because you're an awful being. it's because you do this to them. i want you dead.."

"you don't want me dead. i'm your only friend. i'm the only one who understands you, who knows who you are"

"no! you don't understand anything"

"sure i do.."

"you don't! you never will! you don't know what it's like to lose someone you love! two people at that!"

dream's smile faltered, looking down and to the side. losing someone you love.. he shook it off, shaking his head and looking back at karl with a smile.

"nonsense.."

"you are cynical. an awful being"

"karl.."

"i want you dead!"  
he cried  
"dead! with your head on a silver platter! six feet underground! i want you dead! gone! why won't you just die.."  
he covered his head with his hands, starting to cry again

dream frowned, stepping towards karl and pulling him into a hug, caressing his hair

"why won't you die.."  
he mumbled, not doing anything about the embrace. he sniffled, leaning his head on the taller's chest, closing his eyes again

"i know. i know."  
he nodded, continuing to hold karl and run his hand through his hair.

"you're awful"  
dream nodded once again, closing his eyes and resting his head gently onto karl's, still running a hand through his hair,

"i know.."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u all enjoyed! i usually write longer stories but mm i like this oneshot 
> 
> a little bit of comfort at the end bcus :]


End file.
